1. Field
Aspects of the present invention are generally related to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium that are capable of displaying a list of folders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, scanner apparatuses that read an image on a document and generate image data have been known. The image data generated by the scanner apparatus can be transmitted to an external apparatus (e.g., a personal computer (PC) or a file server) on a network, to be stored in a folder generated in the external apparatus. When a folder is generated in the scanner apparatus, the image data may be stored in the folder of the scanner apparatus.
The following known technique can be used for designating a folder as a storage destination of the image data. Specifically, information on folders managed on a side of the external apparatus or in the scanner apparatus is acquired, and a folder list is displayed on a display unit (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-072256). Based on the folder list displayed on the display unit, a user of the scanner apparatus can designate an arbitrary folder as the storage destination of the image data.
When there are a large number of folders as possible storage destinations of the image data, all of the folders might not be able to be displayed at once due to limitation in the screen size. In such a case, to select a desired folder, the user has to perform a cumbersome operation of scrolling a screen where only a part of the folders are displayed at once, until the desired folder is displayed.
To address such an issue, index keys which are respectively allocated predetermined characters may be displayed on the screen. In response to an index key being operated, a folder having a name starting from the corresponding one of the predetermined characters is displayed. As a result, the user can swiftly reach the desired folder, and thus higher usability can be achieved. However, when one index key is provided for each character, the same number of the index keys as the number of characters need to be displayed, and thus a screen area is largely occupied.